With the development of electronic technology, friction electric generators in which electrical energy is produced by friction have been used widespreadly.
In related arts, a friction electric generator generally includes an upper electrode and a lower electrode. The upper electrode and the lower electrode are disposed oppositely, and are each of metallic substance, and a polymer insulating layer is provided on a side of the upper electrode facing the lower electrode. When the upper electrode and the lower electrode move toward each other, electrical energy can be created by friction of the polymer insulating layer on the upper electrode against the lower electrode.
When the friction electric generator is arranged on a flexible equipment, and useful for providing the flexible equipment with electrical energy, due to the fact that each of an upper electrode and a lower electrode of a friction electric generator in related arts is of metallic substance that possesses poorer ductility than a flexible material, ductility of the friction electric generator is relatively poor, and cannot be suited for flexible equipments.